Vanille pudding
by Mommy Silver
Summary: Heero over het kleine meisje dat hij vermoordde...


'Hey Heero…' Mariemaia stormde zijn kamer binnen, 'Ik moet me verschuilen voor Duo…' puffende rende ze zijn kledingkast binnen en verstopte zich erin. 'Zeg hem niet dat ik hier zit!' haar stem klonk gedempt door zijn kleding.

Glimlachend ging Heero verder met het voorbereiden van zijn missie.

Een paar minuten later kwam Duo binnenstormen.

'Is Mariemaia hier?' vroeg hij terwijl hij de kamer van zijn beste vriend observeerde.

Heero glimlachte naar zijn reflectie in het scherm van zijn laptop, 'Hnn.'

'Je zo spraakzaam als gewoon.' Duo was het met hem eens, 'ze is hier, niet waar?'

Hij onderwierp de kamer aan een inspectie. Temidden van Heero's spullen lagen vrouwelijke dingen. Relena was een beetje slordig met het opruimen van kamers. Ondanks dat waren zij en Heero verloofd. Ze had redenen genoeg om haar spullen in zijn kamer achter te laten…

'Jasses… ruimt ze niets op voor ze haar hielen licht?' hij gooide een panty en slipje weg, 'zo lang ik maar geen condoom vind is het goed…' mopperde Duo terwijl hij onder het bed keek, 'Nee! Hier is ze niet!' sprak hij met zijn grappig accent.

'Vertrek.' Heero klaagde of Duo's zoektocht naar Mariemaia. Hij kwam van zijn laptop vandaan en liep naar Duo.'

Duo stootte zijn hoofd tegen de bedpost toen hij iemand achter zich voelde staan.

'Ga. Als. De. Sodemieter. Uit. Mijn. Kamer.' Sprak Heero met dreigende stem van achter hem.

'Sorry Heero!' Duo keek nog eenmaal rond en vertrok, 'Nope… Ik denk dat ze in Wufei's kamer is.'

_Het zal je veel kosten om daarbinnen te komen…_Dacht Heero bij zichzelf, 'De kust is veilig Mariemaia, hij is weg.'

Terwijl ze uit zijn kast kwam, hield ze een kleine gedroogde bloem in zijn handen. Het was geplet alsof het tussen twee zware boeken had gelegen.

'Heeft Relena jou deze gegeven?' vroeg ze nieuwsgierig, 'of heeft een ander meisje je dit gegeven?'

_Een ander meisje…_Dacht Heero, 'Ik had eens een ander meisje…' fluisterde hij haar toe. Hij voelde zich alsof hij in een impasse zat. 'Wat wil je van mij weten Mariemaia?'

Ze staarde hem aan: Heero was een volwassen man, sterk en trots. En sinds zij in haar puberteit kwam ontwikkelde ze gevoelens voor hem. Hij was inderdaad knap. Hij zag er niet meer anorectisch uit; zijn lichaam was goed gevormd. Helaas had zijn haar nog steeds andere ideeën, hij zag er altijd uit alsof hij bad hair days had.

Herinneringen van zijn leven als huurmoordenaar vloeiden terug zijn geest binnen, herinneringen aan een klein meisje.

'Eigenlijk weinig. Je was huurmoordenaar en nu de wachter van Relena Peacecraft. Een van de Preventers en je hebt een thuis. Je had geen thuis toch?'

Heero knikte, 'Ik was eens verloren Mariemaia. Eens was ik verloren.'

'gaf Relena je een thuis?' vroeg ze verwonderd.

'Nee… kom bij me zitten… laat me jou vertellen over een klein meisje. Ze was jonger dan jij nu. Een stuk jonger.' Hij zat op zijn bed in kleermakerszit. Mariemaia zat voor hem met het kleine bloempje in haar handen.

_Het was zo'n zes jaar gelee… denk ik… was het werkelijk zo lang gelee? Ik vergat, denk ik. Zero kon het mij niet vertellen Mariemaia. Zero kon me niet vertellen hoe vaak ik dat meisje had gedood. Zij was de enige persoon in mijn jeugd die werkelijk aardig voor mij was. Ja, de vier jongemannen die ik mijn broeders noemde. En Relena, ik hoop dat ik haar mijn vrouw mag noemen. En hopelijk eens, dat ik jou mijn nichtje mag noemen. Misschien kunnen wij allen jou weggeven aan het altaar aan de man van je dromen. Zij… zij zal dat nooit meemaken. Zij zal nooit weggegeven worden aan een man die van haar zal houden. Ze zal nooit jouw leeftijd bereiken. _

_Haar naam was Alexandra, ja… Alexandra Nightingale. Een klein meisje met bruin haar en een schattig gezichtje. Ze leek op jou toen ik jou voor het eerst ontmoette. Blauwe ogen en klein wipneusje. Vreemd hoe je iemand kan herinneren als je iemand probeert te vergeten. _

Ben je verdwaald?_ Verbaasd staarde ik haar aan, een meisje met een grote hoed. Grote lach, grote jurk, net als een prinsesje. Mijn mond viel open. _

Ik zei: ben je verdwaald?_ Ze herhaalde haar vraag met dezelfde enthousiasme van de eerste vraag. Ik wist niet wat te zeggen. _

Ik ben verdwaald sinds de dag ik dat ik was geboren_. Het was het enige antwoord dat ik kon geven. Inderdaad, ik was verdwaald! Ik was verdwaald sinds de dag dat ik werd geboren! _

Oh! Dat is zo droevig._ Antwoordde zij droef, _Nou, ik ben niet verdwaald. Ik laat Mary uit._ De puppy die ze bij zich had sprong op tegen mijn been terwijl ik in het gras zat. Ze knuffelde het, misschien zoals ze eens haar baby zou knuffelen. _

Hier_. Ze hield een kleine gele bloem voor zich_, Ik geef je deze bloem.

_Het volgende moment rende de puppy weg en ze volgde haar puppy Mary. Hey Mary, wacht op mij! Mary! _

_Toen ze terugkwam, kwam ze terug met haar moeder. Ze had verteld over mij, dat ik was verdwaald sinds de dag dat ik was geboren. Dat ik geen thuis had. Verdrietig knielde de vrouw voor mij en vroeg mij te komen voor het diner. Alleen dan was Alexandra haar kleine dochter gelukkig. Mary sprong steeds tegen mijn benen open en was blij mij te zien. Ze kefte met hoog stemmetje zoals puppies dat doen. Ik speelde met haar en het leek uren te duren en ik lachte! Ik lachte! En Alexandra lachte! Wat een lief lachje had ze, zoete giecheltjes, net zoals jij Mariemaia. Haar moeder keek toe, zich verwonderend wat ik bij een militaire basis deed in deze kledij. Slechts een trainingsbroek en een groen tank top. _

_Het diner was een koningsmaal. Met vanille pudding als toetje. Nu weet je waarom dat mijn favoriete dessert is. Vanille pudding met slagroom. Mary had haar eigen diner en at alsof ze nooit iets te eten kreeg. En na het diner, moest ik haar kamer zien. Wat was ze er trots op. Ze had teddyberen en porseleinen poppen. En ze had een poppenhuis. Jij hebt de replica voor je elfde verjaardag gehad. Dat is ook waarom ik er eeuwen naar kan kijken. En we hadden een theepartijtje. Ze schonk mij thee en gaf mij melk en suiker. Mary speelde in haar mand, Alexandra gaf haar koekjes en kleine hondenbiscuitjes. _

_Maar toen moest ik gaan en Alexandra was in tranen. Ze begreep het niet, maar ik vertelde haar dat mijn thuis elders lag, en dat ik moest gaan. Immer zou ik aan haar denken. En zo deed ik. Alexandra deed mij beloven dat ik terug zou komen voor een ander theepartijtje. Ik gaf toe. _

_Maar zag je haar wederom? _

_Nee…Ik vernietigde de basis. Onfortuinlijk genoeg viel een Leo, explodeerde en de drukgolf sloeg een andere Leo weg. Die Leo vernietigde het gebouw waar Alexandra en Mary woonden. Al wat ik vond was Mary. Nooit vond ik Alexandra of haar moeder. En met het kleine gele bloempje en de overleden puppy Mary in mijn armen ging ik naar huis. Naar L3 X-18999. Dechim zorgde ervoor dat ik alle menselijkheid verloor. Hij zorgde ervoor dat ik werd wie ik was. En nu ben. _

Heero eindigde zijn verhaal en zag dat Mariemaia niet langer alleen was.

'Dat is zo zielig Heero.' Duo huilde, 'Ik wist dat niet.'

Met zijn ogen rollend antwoordde Heero, 'het was jouw recht niet,' mompelde hij, 'het is…'

'Moeilijk om over je verleden te praten?' Duo maakte de zin af. Zijn vriend met eeuwige bad hair days knikte, 'Ik weet het,' zei Duo, 'Ik weet het.'

Mariemaia huilde, 'Jij was niet Dechim's enige slachtoffer.'

'Als je vanille pudding wilt, ga dan naar beneden.' Duo stond op en verliet zijn kamer, 'We hebben slagroom.'

Verrast keek Heero Duo aan, 'Nou? Ga je het ooit nog eten? Het kan in de afvalemmer gegooid worden als jij hier blijft zitten.' En met die woorden ging Duo naar de keuken. 'Ik WIL GRAAG VANILLE PUDDING MET SLAGROOM!!!' zong hij luid terwijl hij naar beneden liep.

Heero en Mariemaia glimlachten naar elkaar, 'hij is werkelijk gek.' Grinnikte ze, 'hij is geschift.'

Heero stond op, 'nou? Zullen we dan maar naar beneden gaan voor hij alles opeet? Je weet hoeveel hij kan eten, nietwaar?'

De tiener knikte, 'Ik weet het,' voorzichtig legde ze het bloempje terug in de kast en vertrok met Heero.

Heero zwoer dat hij haar kon horen praten toen hij de kamer verliet…

_Wil je vanille pudding? Hier laat mij je helpen! _Enthousiast schepte ze bijna de helft van de pudding die haar moeder had gemaakt op zijn bord, deed er zelfgemaakte slagroom op. Heero zag dat haar moeder een blik gaf die zei niet zoveel jongedame. Maar ze gaf hem zelfs sprinkles. Hij heeft nooit vanille pudding gehad mama, kijk maar!

_Alexandra! _

_Het is goed mevrouw, ze heeft gelijk. Ik heb het nooit gehad. _

_Zie je? _

_ Geniet er dan maar van. _

_Dank u mevrouw. _

_Hmmm! Dit is heerlijk mamma! _

_Spreek niet met je mond vol! _

_Sorry… mag ik nog wat slagroom mamma? _

_Hier, allebei… _

_Dank u mevrouw. _

_Dank je mamma! Je moet mijn kamer zien als je je bord leeg hebt! Wil je die zien? _

_Maar al te graag. _

_Haha, eet allebei! Anders wordt het koud…_

_---_

_end R&R please! _


End file.
